Chapter1
by KDigital
Summary: My first fic! Please R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

**"Understanding" **fanfic by KDigital. 

Disclaimer:: 

KD:Ok, ok, ok I do not own Digimon (I wish I did) :humph: 

Davis: What would you give? 

KD: Why? 

Davis: Oh, no reason really, I just happen to have some contacts…. 

KD: No… 

Davis: But… 

KD: No, no is no…. 

TK: Hey! Did you forget (whacks KD on the head) fic?? 

KD: Oh yeah (sweatdrop) hehe. 

As Tai Kamiya walked up to his sister's old grave………. 

"We'll remember you Kari…" was all he could say. He was on the verge of tears, but he knew that as the leader of the Digidestend, he had to keep his head straight. 

"Why?" TK asked Matt "Why did she have to leave us?" 

"I don't know TK" Matt replied "But I'm sure she's watching us now, and she wants us to keep going, not to give up." TK looked as if he now understood everything. 

"Matt.." Tai muttered, "Do you think that one day, another one of us will leave and we will be having the same sorrow for them?" Matt looked at Tai "I can never be certain, but some day we will all leave." 

Tai looked at the ground. "But why Kari? Why now?" Tai was about to burst into tears. "I don't know Tai, but we all have our time." 

Sora hugged Tai and gave him a look of reassurance. "Tai, you're the one who kept the group together at even the hardest of times. We will all miss Kari, and she will never really be gone, she will always be with us, maybe not physically, but always spiritually." 

Tai looked around at the rest of the group "Thank you all." 

TK was sobbing and trying to mutter words, but to little success he managed to speak a few words. "Kari, the angel of my life, why did you have to leave so soon?" TK then took a breath "I will always remember you as the angel who gave me light and who showed me a greater life." Then TK placed Kari's crest on her gravestone. There were a few words inscribed into the stone, they read, "In loving memory of Kari Kamiya, angel of light and hope, you will always be in our hearts" 

TK then stepped back. Mimi walked and kneeled next to the grave. "Rest well little Kari" she said and set a bouquet of large brightly colored flowers next to the gravestone. Matt too kneeled next to the grave. "We will never forget how you gave us hope and understood us even when it was hard." Tai kneeled next to him and bowed his head, trying to hide his tears. "Why? Why? Kari, so many opportunities were taken from you. I'm sorry that I couldn't help. It's all my fault.." 

(Flashback) 

Kari and Tai were walking along a long, thin rope bridge. 

Kari: "It's a long way down!" 

Tai: "This doesn't scare me, I have the crest of courage, remember?" 

All of a sudden the bridge started to give way. 

Tai: "It won't hold our weight!! We have to get off now!!!"  
The bridge ropes snapped violently. 

Tai: "KARI!!!!!!" 

Kari fell until she caught a rope. 

Kari: "Help! I can't hold on much longer!!!!" 

Tai looked down, he was frightened. 

Tai: "I'm going to get you, just hold on!" 

Tai climbed down the rope only to see that it too was snapping. 

Tai was afraid. 

Tai: "I can't stay on or it will break!"  
Kari: "GET HELP!!!" 

Tai climbed up and ran to Matt. 

Matt: "Why are you running so fast?" 

Tai was so tired all he could manage to say was "Kari………needs…help…bridge ropes snapped." 

That was all Tai needed to say and Matt and the others were on their way. 

By the time they reached the ledge the rope had already snapped and they could see Kari struggling to stay on top of the water's surface. 

Tai was about to jump in but fear held him. 

Izzy: "Come on, she's headed downstream." 

Tai: I wish Agumon was here." 

They raced downstream where they found Kari. She didn't look hurt but they took her to the nearest hospital as fast as they could. 

A little while after they got Kari to the hospital, Tai and the others called their parents. 

Tai's parents were the first to get there. 

The doctor walked out of the emergency room. 

All of them waited for an answer. 

Tai prayed that the most she would get is a broken leg and a cast, but the results were much worse. 

Doctor: "She has massive internal bleeding and many fractured bones, it looks like her ribcage was hit by a blunt object." 

Tai: "She fell into a river running through a forest." 

The doctor asked Tai if he knew how far she had fallen, but he did not know. 

Izzy: "I think I know how far it was." 

He pointed to some complicated numbers on a scratch pad and the doctor saw the number. 

"20 feet?" the doctor said. 

"well, we don't know much yet but we will keep you posted on what comes up. 

Tai, Matt, TK, Joe, Izzy, and Sora stayed behind with their families to wait, but Mimi had to go home to tell her parents. 

A few hours later at about 3 in the morning, the doctor immerged from the operating room. 

He had a very sad look on his face. 

"I'm so very sorry but.." 

Tai's mother burst into tears. 

The doctor talked to Tai's dad and then to Tai. 

Tai was crying intensely when he walked over to his friends. 

" S…she……di…didn't ……." 

Tai could only mutter these words but the group already knew what had happened. 

Tai's father explained what had happened to the group. 

" The doctor says that one of her fractured ribs had punctured one of Kari's lungs. She had trouble breathing but she also had a sever in her spine which limited her movement. With those two and about 5 more other things that contributed to it, she couldn't breathe. Her brain told her lungs to keep going, but the liquid eventually filled her lungs and she died instantly. 

Tai was not the same in the following months. 

He was failing in school, he didn't want to play soccer anymore, and he rarely talked. 

(End flashback) 

Tai tried to keep these thoughts out of his head. "No!" he said. "I must remember the good things she had and how she enjoyed life." 

Matt and the others walked away to a bench and left Tai to think. 

~The end~ (for now) 

_I hope you liked it! My first ever Digimon fic!! Please Review and tell me what you think! Expect chapter 2 "Finding the Light" coming soon!_


	2. "Understanding" Part 1

Hello again!! 

TK: You're forgetting something… 

Me: Not with this again! 

TK: Say it. 

Me: Oh fine. I do not own Digimon, if I did TK wouldn't be annoying me. 

TK: Oh yeah?  
Me: Oh no….. 

# When you left

_I wondered why… _

_Oh why… _

_Why you? You could have done so much _

_But yet…. _

_That was denied from you.. _

_And I don't understand why.. _

_Why??? _

_ _

_You were always trying to spread you light _

_To everyone… _

_And no matter what they did, you never gave up.. _

_And I thank you… _

_But… _

_Why?? Why did you have to leave so soon? _

_Why???…………………………………… _

_ _

Tai could not stop crying. The other Digidestend had to talk to him before his dad carried him into their car. TK was in the black limo along with his parents and Matt. TK was also crying. They didn't want to get out of the limo. They protested with all of their might but they were soon talked out of the car. "My dear Kari…" TK muttered under his breath. Tai was a nervous wreck, he had to have someone standing next to him just to keep him from falling.

"Why didn't I have the courage to save her???" Tai stuttered in between his breaths and sobs. "_I _am the one with the crest of courage, why didn't I save her, it's my fault. ALL MY FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tai screamed. Most of the crowd at the funeral shot gazes at Tai but he didn't notice them. "Kari, I don't think I can do this anymore.." he kneeled and looked at the coffin. "I just… don't know what to do, I..I…I…" Matt kneeled next to Tai. "Tai, you being afraid was not what put her here, it could not be stopped unless you turn back time, it is no one's fault." 

Tai turned on Matt. "Shut up you idiot! It was my fault and it COULD have been stopped!!!!!!!!" He threw a punch at Matt and he landed it right on his face. Tai and Matt's parents were about to rush in and stop it but they stopped in midstep noticing that they weren't going to continue fighting. 

Sorry for the short chapter guys (sweatdrop).. 

Tai: All of your chapters are short. 

Me: Shut up…. 


End file.
